Write A Caption/Archive/82
=Farm Workers Pick Strawberries= *Poor people enjoy this kind of work--that's why they chose it. Thegulliver 06:54, 31 January 2008 (UTC) * Unlike Haitians, Mexicans come to America to make pesticide-ridden manure cookies--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:31, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * Welcome to beautiful downtown Oxnard! --Randroid 01:28, 4 February 2008 (UTC) =Another German Zoo Saves Another Polar Bear Cub= The cub's name is "Flocke", the German word for "snowflake". * Our Dear Stephen would like to remind every one that this is just another little godless Flocke®. 01:03, 29 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * The prelude to the Bear Uprising of 2012 continues unabated. --Careax 06:11, 30 January 2008 (UTC) "Awwwwww. So cute... Who's the cute widdle polar bear?... yes you are... hey... HEY!... get your stinkin' paws off me, you damned dirty Bllllalaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhh!" --Not MC Esteban™ 02:16, 31 January 2008 (UTC) * And you thought Flock of Seagulls was bad! --Careax 06:54, 2 February 2008 (UTC) * Vanity Fair spread with Leonardo DiCaprio? pfft... a 3 picture deal co-starring with Jake Gyllenhaal. Beat that. - The Lake Effect 11:00, 5 February 2008 (UTC) * More proof of the innate evil that resides within every German heart.--Thedragonoverlord 14:39, 6 February 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Delivers The State Of The Union= * Only a liberal would bring a book to church.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:52, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * As she read her steamy romance novel, Nancy fantasized she was Missy the plucky but innocent debutant and George was Alex the dashing and dangerous rake. --Careax 06:07, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ** And Dick was Roscoe her lost love returned from a shipwreck...alive--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:29, 31 January 2008 (UTC) *The booklet was a handy cover up for her hairy bear hands!!!--Thedragonoverlord 14:41, 6 February 2008 (UTC) =Democrat President Candidates, Clinton and Obama Meet After Speech= * Hillary has a flashback to dances in Jr. High. 23:07, 31 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon :Seeing Hillary in a red dress, Obama has flashbacks to the madrassa he went to...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:58, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * "Oh by the way Senator Kennedy, I just went to the bathroom and I didn't wash my hands!" --Careax 04:24, 1 February 2008 (UTC) =John McCain Wins The Florida GOP Primary= * "Ahhhhhh..... boy am I glad I wear adult diapers!" --Careax 06:21, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * ...And God sent unto His Nation an angel of light to show His children His chosen one, who would lead them to war with Iran and reign 100 years in the Holy Land!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:32, 31 January 2008 (UTC) * "Look, Daddy. Teacher says, every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings." --Randroid 01:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) =People Starving In Haiti Eat Food Made With Mud= * Much to their relief, McDonald's didn't have to alter their ingredients during the food shortages. --Careax 06:10, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * This is all Rush's boy toys have to look forward to. 05:39, 31 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * The beauty of the Free-Market system. Thegulliver 06:56, 31 January 2008 (UTC) * Dick Cheney's decision to start shooting people has devastated the clay pigeon industry! --05:01, 2 February 2008 (UTC) * When you find an earthworm in there, we call that a "prize!" - The Lake Effect 11:20, 5 February 2008 (UTC) =A Storm Brings Snow To Middle East, Photo #1= I'm... dreaming.. of a white... Purim. --Not MC Esteban™ 02:23, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :LOL (in Hebrew)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =A Storm Brings Snow To Middle East, Photo #2= * You just know there's a bomb in there. 03:57, 2 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * There's nothing quite as precious as young kids building their very first snow-terrorist! --Careax 04:59, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Particularly when the kid has a beard. 05:51, 2 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Within minutes of finishing their very first Snow-Muhammad, a fatwa was placed on Abdul and Hassan.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:00, 2 February 2008 (UTC) =Trucks Drive Down Snow-covered Highway= * Camouflaged big-rigs prowl the winter freeways in packs, looking for injured minivans to pick off. --Careax 04:58, 2 February 2008 (UTC) =GOP Candidates For President Debate At Reagan Library= * and then there were four. 01:06, 1 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * During the debate, Ron Paul was caught tapping his foot at fellow candidate Mitt Romney. Afterwards, he explained that he was just trying to remove a 3-dollar bill stuck to the bottom of his shoe. --Not MC Esteban™ 19:30, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * John McCain in front of a plane with Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and The Big Bopper. (What, too soon?) - The Lake Effect 11:30, 5 February 2008 (UTC) =The Final Two Democrat President Candidates Debate In L.A.= * Both their answers to the 'how would you handle each others genitals' question proved to be quite revealing! --04:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ** I knew there was a "junk" joke in there somewhere, but I just couldn't find it, I bow to your superior warped mind.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:03, 2 February 2008 (UTC) *** Hot. - The Lake Effect 11:54, 5 February 2008 (UTC)